Original Pranksters
by o Mighty Mouse o
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts, and she's just as goofy as Fred and George Weasley! They get together and pull some pretty big pranks, but what happens when Fred starts to have feelings for her? Does she feel the same or is it all one big joke? *complete*
1. Chapter One: Red Hair and Freckles

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction. I don't have any money, don't sue me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Whoo! Chapter One! Here we go! I hope you enjoy my ficcy. Yes, I got the title from an Offspring song, it just popped into my head and fit my idea for this fic! ^_^ Things aren't too interesting in this chapter, you meet my original character and everyone boards the train to school, blah, blah. It'll get better, though! I promise! ^_^ Please enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: Red Hair and Freckles  
  
Most people think Fred and George Weasley's pranks are stupid and immature, and their idea of making a job out of it, was even more so. But all that is about to change when a new girl arrives at Hogwarts, and is just as goofy as the twins themselves! Will they become good friends and spread even more chaos among Hogwarts, or could some stronger feelings come along...say, love?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was very different from other girls, Hell, even her name made her sound like a boy! Even though she could be pretty if she tried, she didn't. Any attempt at applying make-up ended up in either mascara smeared on her nose or eyebrows, eyeliner on the mirror, or lip gloss on her shirt, maybe even worse at times. But, nevertheless, she didn't care.  
Her name was Jordan Nix. She was short for her age, which was about 5'3" at age 16. She had long, brown hair with natural gold highlights that went down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were bright green and sometimes glazed over and turned gray. Jordan found practical jokes to be the funniest things on earth...good ones that is. Sometimes she snorted when she laughed and had a friendly, carefree personality.  
She was looking forward to transferring to Hogwarts from her old wizarding school, Beuxbatons. Sure, she was going to miss all her old friends, but she looked forward to meeting to people. Maybe she'd meet someone to pull some jokes with, or maybe just to make her laugh. Maybe she would find love...she hoped.  
It was Jordan's sixth year of schooling. Her parents had wanted her to transfer to Hogwarts because they had graduated from there and wanted their only child to experience what great adventure they bestowed upon when they had attended. Jordan hoped the school was the way her parents had described, magical - well duh it was magical! It was a school that taught magic! More like, mystifying, enchanting. They had never lied before so she believed them and looked even more forward to attending.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Packing was always the most boring and tedious part of returning to school, for Fred and George, that is. So, they used the 'pack' spell while moving their wands in a long, sweeping movement as all their belongings they needed for school threw themselves into their trunks in a messy heap. Not like either of them cared...  
Unlike Fred and George though, Jordan enjoyed packing and had fun doing it. She already had her books, quills, ink, et cetera, neatly stacked in the bottom of her trunk as she chose her favorite outfits to bring to school with her, and of course, the outfit she'd wear tomorrow, her first day!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning all the students attending Hogwarts this year awoke anxiously and excitedly.  
Jordan woke, dressed, and ate quickly. Before she knew it she was at platform nine and three-quarters with her parents, kissing and hugging them goodbye. Jordan boarded the Hogwarts Express hauling her trunk along with her as she chose an empty compartment and set her trunk down. She sat down and glanced out the window to see her parents smiling proudly. She waved to them and blew them a kiss, smiling.  
As she turned away from the window she heard the compartment door slide open. Jordan looked up to see two very tall, (especially compared to her) boys, one with jet black hair and glasses, the other with bright red hair and freckles, both quite built and cute. Glancing behind them she saw a girl, tall, but shorter than the two boys by a few inches, with long, thick, brown hair that went down past her shoulders.  
"Why hello. Do you mind if my friends and I join you? All the other compartments are full." the boy with jet black hair asked Jordan, smiling at her.  
"Of course you can! Do you guys need any help?" Jordan gave them all friendly grins and stood up to help the boys with their owls.  
"Thank you very much. You must be new here?" the only other girl in the compartment asked Jordan.  
"Yes, I am. I'm a transfer student from Beuxbatons. My name's Jordan Nix - I know, I know, it sounds like a boy's name!" Jordan replied, laughing about her own name.  
Everyone laughed at Jordan's little joke about her name - that was ironically true.  
"Well Jordan, it's nice to meet you. My name is Harry Potter." the boy with the dark hair told her, smiling.  
"Oh my! Harry Potter! It's a pleasure to meet you and your friends! I can't believe I didn't recognize you! Maybe it's because you're hair is covering your famous scar.." Jordan laughed as Ron and Hermione introduced themselves. They all chatted about their summers and compared schools for awhile until Jordan spoke up.  
"Oh Ron, I just have to tell you, I love your hair and freckles! Their so cute!"  
Ron blushed a light pink and told her, "Oh, why thanks. It runs in the family. I have two brothers and a sister that go to school with me with the same hair and freckles." as he laughed a bit.  
"Well at least it's easy to spot them in large crowds." Jordan joked as everyone laughed, "That is so cool!" she said in both awe and jealousy. "I always wanted red hair. And it must be exciting having such a big family! I'm an only child.."  
Ron laughed and told her about his two other brothers before there was a knock at the door and three red-heads stood, staring into the compartment at them, smiling and waving.  
  
E n D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ And there is chapter one! I told you it was just an intro-type chapter! Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed it anyhow! In the next chapter Jordan meets Fred, George, and Ginny and sees just how much she has in common with the twins ^_^ How much chaos really awaits Hogwarts this year? And, will live find it's course in this crazy friendship? Of course! Because this is a romance fic! hehehe. Please review! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter Two: Jordan Jordan

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok, here's chapter two. I hope you like! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Jordan Jordan  
  
The door slid open as four more people entered the compartment. Jordan didn't notice another tall boy with long hair in dread locks walk in behind the two tall red heads that were obviously twins.  
"Oy, Ron, Harry, Hermione." one of the twins said, stepping into the compartment.  
"Hey guys, we have a new student this year!" Ron told his siblings and their friend.  
They all took seats as the compartment quickly became quite crowded. The twins sat on either side of Jordan, slightly squishing her, as their friend and little sister sat on the other side beside Ron and Harry.  
"Uhh...hi everyone, my name is Jordan Nix. I'm a transfer student from Beuxbatons." Jordan told them, giving a slightly nervous grin.  
"Wow! You're first name is my last name! If we got married your name would be Jordan Jordan!" exclaimed the boy with the long dreads.  
Jordan thought his joke was amusing as she and the boy laughed while the others grinned and looked at each other rolling their eyes.  
"Oh yea, by the way, my name's Lee Jordan." Lee said, leaning over to shake Jordan's hand.  
"It's nice to meet you." Jordan replied while shaking Lee's hand.  
The twins looked from Lee to Jordan, and one of them spoke up. "Why, it seems you find our friend's lame sense of humor to be funny. Well, if you want some real laughs you should hang out with my brother and I. The name's Fred Weasley." the twin on Jordan's left said, taking her hand and shaking it.  
Jordan raised an eyebrow at him, grinning while everyone else just laughed. "Oh really?" she asked as the twin on her right took her hand and spoke.  
"Yes, really. We're the infamous pranksters of the school, so if you want laughs, we're your guys. My name's George Weasley."  
Jordan laughed and noticed a distinct difference between the two twins. Fred's eyes were a deep, icy blue, while George's were a shiny, bright green. Fred was quite cute...she had always liked blue eyes...  
Jordan was cut short from her thoughts as the red-headed girl spoke up, "And I'm Ron, Fred, and George's little sister, Ginny." the cute girl stood up, shaking Jordan's hand.  
"Oh it's very nice to meet all of you!" Jordan replied.  
As the train went on they made small talk. Jordan found out Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in their fifth year, Lee, George, and Fred were in their seventh year, and she, herself, was in the middle being in her sixth year, and Ginny, the youngest, was in her fourth year at Hogwarts.  
Ginny had hopped out of her seat and said her goodbyes to everyone, bouncing out of the compartment to see her fellow fourth year friends.  
It was almost time for them to arrive at Hogwarts when Lee, Fred, and George got up to leave.  
"We have some...erm...business to attend to...if you catch our drift." Lee said, grinning widely along with the Weasley twins as they left the compartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had arrived at Hogwarts with many anxious students filing out of the Express. Jordan had gone with Harry and his friends into the enormous school but got separated, as she had to get sorted into a house.  
The Great Hall was filled with loud conversations and laughter as Jordan stood with the terrified-looking first years, all smiles. She looked up and saw a female teacher with a stern expression on her face emerge into the hall with a withered-looking hat and small stool. The sorting hat sang it's song and Professor McGonagall called Jordan up first since she wasn't a first year.  
Jordan didn't know that much about the different houses, but was glad to be put in Gryffindor, since the only people she knew were put into that house as well. She walked over and took an empty seat next to Fred who sat alongside George and Lee. Jordan was greeted by others with friendly hellos and talked a little with them before turning back to the twins.  
"So, you say you're the pranksters of this school, eh?" she questioned them.  
"Yep. As I told ya, we're infamous." George said proudly.  
"Well, how would you like another member of your 'infamous' group?" Jordan asked with a mischievous grin on her face, eyes sparkling.  
Fred was surprised, he had thought she was pretty on the train, but did she just say she liked jokes too? This girl was too good to be true to him. George could tell Fred was quite taken with him, so he took the liberty of answering for his twin.  
"Sure! Sounds great! We didn't know you like jokes and pranks!" George told her.  
"Well you did just meet me didn't you?" Jordan said, giggling. She was so happy she had found friends, especially ones that she had so much in common with! Not to mention Fred Weasley was really cute! She was really going to like her new school.  
  
E n D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ And there's chapter two. I hope you all liked it. The pranks will begin in the next chapter! Things will get good...I hope. ^_^ Please review. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter Three: They'll Be Thanking Us To...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Alright, and the pranks begin! I hope you like it ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: They'll Be Thanking Us Tomorrow  
  
The first two weeks at Hogwarts had been a blast for Jordan. She was having so much fun with the twins and Lee. They had even turned their pranks into a little competition. Jordan's crush on Fred grew a little more every so often, but she kept the way she felt hidden, which was hard. As much as she wanted love, and as much as she liked Fred, she couldn't bare to ruin their friendship and have Fred hate her.  
Fred and George claimed to have a great prank up their sleeves, but wouldn't reveal so much as a hint of their plan. So, in response, Jordan began thinking up her own prank in retaliation to theirs.  
An idea struck her mind in Potions class. While she was busy making a strengthening solution there was a knock at the door and Draco Malfoy came strolling in. She had already been introduced to Malfoy the prevous week when she saw Harry ready to kick his ass after one of their many feuds. Jordan came over and calmed Harry down, telling him he wasn't worth it, and telling Malfoy to go get some more hair gel. She didn't like the kid.  
Draco handed Professor Snape a sealed piece of parchment and glanced around the classroom as Snape read and replied to the note. Draco spotted Jordan and winked at her, in response Jordan just scoffed at him and flicked him off, giving him the middle finger. Malfoy turned around after that, not glancing back at anyone. All the while a marvelous plan brewing in Jordan's mind as she brewed up her solution.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night at dinner Fred couldn't help but notice how cute he thought Jordan looked today. As he stared at her George nudged him hard in the ribs.  
"Get a grip on yourself! No time for thinking lovey-dovey thoughts about Jordan now! Our plan is about to commence!" George whispered to his brother who began to blush.  
"Are you ready for the greatest prank ever pulled in Hogwarts' history?" George asked Jordan as she glanced around the Great Hall.  
"What've you got planned?" she asked.  
But before anyone could answer her, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all violently throwing up. Moments later Pansy Parkinson began doing the same. Pretty soon half of the students in the hall were puking their guts out.  
"We better get out of here. Our work here is done." Fred said, standing.  
They both weaved their ways through the crowds of people and puke as teachers hurried about dragging the sick students to the infirmary, muttering spells to clean up the mess they left behind. Jordan could just watch and laugh at all the hustle and bustle that was going on around her. She eventually got up and headed for the Gryffindor common room. She just had to hear the twins' master plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jordan reached the common room and found Fred and George, faces red from laughter and bottles of butterbeer along the tables near them. She walked over and sat on Fred's lap, surprising him to say the least.  
"That was great you two! Too bad I have a plan that will complete out- do yours for tomorrow." Jordan said, grinning as Fred and George looked at her questioningly. "So...how did you do it?" she asked, interested.  
"Easy." said Fred.  
"With this." replied George as he held up an orange, candy-looking, chew. "Skiving Snackboxes., our own invention. We slipped them into random foods at all the tables but ours and 'poof!' - instant prank! We were real happy to see Malfoy and all those other Slytherins get em' too." George went on proudly.  
"That's a brilliant idea, but what about all the people that didn't deserve it? Don't you feel bad?" Jordan asked them.  
"Feel bad?" Fred scoffed, "Why would we feel bad? It was a prank, and they'll be thanking us tomorrow for getting them out of class all day!"  
  
E n D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ And there's chapter three! I hope you all enjoyed. What tricky prank does Jordan have brewing in her head? And will it all work out? Read on to see!! Please review! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter Four: The Ultimate Prank

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok, chappie 4...what interesting prank does Jordan have to out-do the twins?...read and find out..duh! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: The Ultimate Prank  
  
Jordan had the ultimate practical joke in mind. She was going to make history with this one...yes, she was. It was all planned out. Every little detail. She just had to get him alone...  
Jordan smirked at Fred and George, knowing her joke would out-do theirs by a whole bloody galaxy of stars.  
"What have you got planned Ickle-Nixy?" Fred asked Jordan, knowing all-too-well that grin on her face. 'Merlin, she's cute when she does that.' he thought, smiling to himself.  
"You don't worry yourself about a think Freddy-Boy. I'm going to totally over-throw your prank you pulled last night. Put up a post on the message board for everyone to meet here at ten to witness the ultimate prank! Now, I have some business to attend to...I need to find Harry..." Jordan replied, feeling sneaky.  
Jordan walked down the corridor leaving a very confused Fred with a lot of questions and a lot of emotions swirling through his head.  
Meanwhile, Jordan found Harry and explained her situation and he leant her his invisibility cloak. 'Oh this is all too good!' Jordan thought, while commencing and preparing for her prank.  
Now for the second and third parts of her plan...  
Jordan grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, dipped it in some ink and scribbled a note:  
  
Draco  
  
I have a confession to make to you, please meet me in the astronomy tower at ten tonight.  
  
-Love- Jordan  
  
She grinned 'All too perfect.' running through her head over and over. Jordan folded the note to Draco and sprayed some perfume on it writing his name on the front fold. She got up, walking to the Great Hall and scanned the Slytherin table looking for her 'beloved'. Finding Malfoy she walked over toward him sexily (or as sexily as she could, since she's not too coordinated and all..) and batted her eyelashes at him.  
"Draco, could I talk to you for a sec?" Jordan asked him sweetly while Pansy Parkinson gave her a death-glare.  
Draco eyes her suspiciously, but obliged, getting up. "What do you want?" he more demanded than asked.  
Jordan squealed with happiness and handed him the note, whispering in his ear "There'll be a surprise for you if you accept." and Jordan batted her eyelashes at Draco once more and walked away, swaying her hips as best she could.  
'PERFECT.' This was almost too easy for Jordan. Now...onto set up the equipment.  
Jordan ran back up to the common room to set up for that night. Many people had given her questioning looks as she set up the bug screen that would project her prank live. All she had told was "It's for tonight." and nothing more.  
Fred and George bothered Jordan the rest of the evening, trying to pry her plot out of her. Alas, she didn't speak a word of it. All she said was, "Wait and see." and left it at that.  
Once night fell it was Jordan's time to go and prepare, for what, no one knew except her, which was the best part.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 9:30 and people were beginning to gather into the common room. Jordan came back down from the girl's dormitory looking stunning - especially to Fred. She had on a little black skirt with a black v-neck spaghetti-strap tank-top to match. She had on cute black and white school- girl shoes and her hair was a long mass of curls. She shockingly had on some make-up to make her eyes and lips stand out. Gasps of shock were heard from some people and a few girls told her she looked cute. But the burning question was - What did this have to do with a practical joke?...obviously something!  
Jordan quieted everyone down and explained how everything would work, but not what she was going to do.  
"Alright everyone, here's the deal. That screen over there is going to show you everything I do live, as soon as I turn this on." and she showed them all a video camera. A few people exchanged glances, and grinned.  
"So we're going to see your prank...live?" Harry asked stupidly.  
"Exactly." Jordan said. No one's stupid questions could break her happy spirits, things were going too good for that.  
Ten was nearing closer and closer so Jordan decided it was time for her to head for the tower. She said her goodbyes and waved, and was off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malfoy was in the Slytherin common room bragging about Jordan's 'surprise' she was going to give him. He looked at the clock and realized he might be late for their 'little meeting'  
"Bloody Hell I'm going to be late! Well, I'm off to get laid boys..." Malfoy boasted. And with that said, he was off to the astronomy tower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jordan arrived first, and early, thank Merlin. She slipped off the cloak and turned on the camera, the lens facing her as she sat on the couch, "Are you all ready to witness the prank of a life-time?" she asked the camera giving a devilish grin.  
Everyone in the Gryffindor common room cheered in anticipation. Fred couldn't help thinking how sexy she looked to him.  
Malfoy entered, glancing around for Jordan. She set the camera at a dead-angle toward the couch she was on and placed the invisibility cloak over top of it.  
"Hello Draco." Jordan said, motioning for him to sit beside her on the couch so the camera caught the two of them.  
"Where's my surprise, Nix?" Malfoy asked, taking a seat next to her. "and what's your confession?" he added, hoping he knew the answers already.  
Moving closer, Jordan whispered "Right here Draco." and she licked his ear, catching him off guard.  
"Oh, so this is what you want." Malfoy said, ready to get dirty.  
"Not yet." Jordan said, pushing him back against the couch and grabbing his crotch, turning him on.  
In the common room, many confused viewers wondered what was happening.  
"This is one sick joke!" Fred said, extremely upset.  
Everyone was confused, and George felt for his brother, knowing his feelings for Jordan were growing by the day and he had to witness this.  
"Hey, I'm all up for porn!" Lee Jordan said, while Ron threw a pillow at him. "Shut the hell up Dread-Boy before I tear your hair out one lock at a time." George said.  
Meanwhile, Jordan was seducing Malfoy and making him horny as ever, but never kissing him. She told herself she wouldn't. That would be way too gross.  
"What are you..." Draco tried asking, but was stopped by Jordan placing her fingers over his lips.  
"I'll telling you what I'm doing." Jordan said as she grabbed a bottle of butterbeer off of the side-table and poured it over his head. He was too shocked to move. "I'm pulling the ultimate prank on the ultimate prick! You sick perv!" Jordan walked over to the table and grabbed the camera and cloak and ran down the tower steps hearing Draco scream "BITCH" as she giggled.  
When she arrived back at the common room Jordan was greeted by many cheers and shouts of approval. Everyone thought it was amazing he had finally gotten what he had deserved...again.  
Jordan reached Fred and George and they each gave her a hug.  
"That was amazing." they both said together.  
Jordan giggled and blushed "Well I told you I could keep up with you two!" Jordan said, noticing how cute Fred looked with his big blue eyes and freckles and his slight blush...blush? Why was Fred blushing?  
The common room eventually died down and everyone was starting to head off to bed to sleep their weekends away. Fred and Jordan were the only ones left as they cleaned up and put away Jordan's things. "You know...I've been wanting to tell you all night...that...that you look really beautiful tonight." Fred told her, blushing bright red.  
Jordan giggled but was a little annoyed. "Thanks Fred, but a lot of people think I look nice with all this junk on my face and dress all girly." she told him.  
Red was surprised, he had always thought she was pretty, not just now. "But...I've always thought you were cute Nixie." Fred told her, blushing even more, calling her by his favorite pet name he had given her.  
Jordan looked at him, shocked. 'He feels the same way?! No...I have no such luck.' Jordan thought. "Fred..." she began, but was cut off by Fred, who had taken her, one arm around her waist, his other hand caressing her cheek as he pulled her closer to him, and kissed her gently.  
  
E n D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Whoo, there's chapter 4! I hope you all liked it! And yes, I know I had her use a camera which is a 'muggle' thing, but I didn't know any other way to do it so everyone could watch =/ Ah well it's my story! I hope you all liked it anyway! Please review. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter Five: Falling Down Steps But Smi...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Alright chapter 5, I think this is the last chapter but if I get reviews asking for more, I may write more. ;) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Falling Down Steps But Smiling Anyway  
  
Jordan couldn't believe what was happening. She had had dreams about this but never thought it'd ever actually happen. But his lips felt so good, so right against hers at that moment, that she couldn't even think.  
Fred couldn't believe what he was doing, and what she was doing back! He was almost in shock over the whole thing.  
Even though the kiss felt amazing, Fred broke it as he gazed into Jordan's eyes. He removed his hands from her and blushed.  
"I didn't know you felt the same.." Jordan started but Fred interrupted.  
"I felt the same? I thought it was the other way around!" Fred said in shock.  
Realization setting in for both of them, they both blushed figuring out they had both liked each other all that time and never said anything to the other.  
"Well...I better go get some sleep." Jordan said, noticing how late it was.  
"Good night. Sweet dreams, lovely." Fred said, giving her a hug and kissing Jordan's forehead.  
Jordan blushed and they separated on the steps to go dream of each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Jordan woke much earlier than she had anticipated, but she didn't care. It was a weekend and Jordan was relieved to know she didn't have to wear her robes.  
She hopped into the shower and washed herself quickly. Picking out a cute outfit, Jordan threw on her dark-blue denim pants and a little black tank-top to go with it. She dried her hair, threw on a belt and some shoes, and ran to the common room to write to her parents.  
Clutching the letter telling her parents how much she loved Hogwarts and was so happy she's attending, Jordan walked to the Owlery. She chose a nice-looking school barn owl for the job and called it down to her as she attached the letter to it's leg and sent it on it's way.  
Jordan was in such a good mood she felt nothing could ruin it. She ran toward to Great Hall in hopes of finding Fred to talk to him. All her thoughts were pushed aside as she reached the steps that led to the hall and tripped over her own feet, falling face first down the stairs.  
Ignoring the laughter of everyone in the hall, Jordan got up, laughing at her own clumsiness. She found Fred, George, and Lee at the Gryffindor table, who were laughing at her great display of balance, and came towards them, winking at Draco along the way.  
"Up early this morning, aren't we?" Jordan asked, taking a seat next to Fred.  
"We've got early Quidditch practice." George said, as he and Fred got up to head for the pitches.  
Jordan was a little upset that they were leaving, but she understood. She looked up at him as he looked at her and smiled.  
"Listen, I'll be back in a couple hours. We can talk then, but you know we've got a big game tonight and I want to beat Slytherin." Fred told his love, while kissing her forehead and leaving.  
With nothing else to do, Jordan got up and went back to the common room to see Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fred returned from practice with the rest of the team and hurried up to the boy's dormitories to get changed. They had a big game tonight, and Fred was feeling confident. He had practiced well, along with the whole team. Slytherin didn't stand a chance today.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Even though they only had a few hours together, including dinner, Fred and Jordan made the most of it. They sat in the common room and snuggled and chatted. They had both found it amusing they had felt the same for each other and never knew it. Dinner had come and gone and it was time for the big match. Before Fred left for the pitches to get ready, Jordan gave him a kiss and wished him luck - making him feel even better about the game.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jordan decided to grab a seat early so she had a good view. She strolled out of the castle to the Quidditch pitches in her red and gold scarf, gloves, and the floppy hat her mom had made her. When she reached the bleachers she looked up and saw Hermione, and decided to take a seat next to her.  
"So who do you think is going to win?" Jordan asked Hermione.  
"Hmm...It's always a heated match with Gryffindor and Slytherin...Gryffindor will win." Hermione simply stated making Jordan laugh.  
Jordan had told Hermione how her old school had a Quidditch, but no one really got too into it. Jordan found it to be so exciting, watching a match like this. She had never seen students get so wound up like this...not to mention how good her Fred looked on a broom. he smiled at the thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gryffindor had won, now for the after-party in the common room - another first for Jordan. She walked into the room and heard loud music blaring throughout the room and people laying out treats, candy, and a lot of butterbeer as they got ready for the arrival of the team. Once Jordan turned around there was loud cheering beind her as the team came through the portrait hole.  
Jordan congratulated everyone who came through the entrance as she looked around for Fred. He came up behind her without her noticing and grabbed her around the waist and gave her a big hug while she let out a yelp of surprise. He laughed at her and kissed her cheek.  
Jordan turned around to gaze into Fred's eyes. "You looked good out there." she said with a smirk, wrapping her arms around him. She was so happy she thought her heart would burst from her chest.  
They spent the whole evening together, celebrating with the team and fellow Gryffindors. Eventually, the party had died down and Jordan and Fred were left, lounging on a couch together. Fred pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her protectively and placing small butterfly kisses along her neckline. Jordan had closed her eyes just as Fred's lips met hers, devouring them in a playful, passionate kiss. Jordan wrapped her arms around Fred's neck, her fingers playing in his adorable fiery red hair.  
They both slowly pulled apart, and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Fred was so happy he couldn't bare it. This was better than any joke shop he'd ever own! Jordan sighed and placed her head on Fred's broad, muscular chest, and drifted into sleep.  
Both Fred and Jordan fell into a blissful sleep as they both thought the same thing....  
'My Fred'  
'My Jordan'  
  
E n D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ And there was the last chapter...or was it? It's all up to you! I hope you all liked it! Please review, any opinion it great with me! =) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
